The pirates of Fairy Tail
by Maka81
Summary: Feles Armageddon est une jeune femme de 17 ans qui, obéissant aux ordres de sa tutrice, se retrouve embarquée dans une chasse aux trésors et dans un monde de piraterie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je me réveillai. Je sentis une sorte de ballottement et devinai que je me trouvais sur un bateau. C'était bien ma veine : moi qui détestais l'eau, j'en étais maintenant entourée de toutes parts !

Je me décidai à ouvrir mes yeux qui croisèrent un regard bleu azur. Les souvenirs de hier me revinrent alors en mémoire...

Ma magie qui s'appelait Arceus fonctionnait grâce à des cristaux cachés un peu partout dans l'univers. De ces cristaux, il ne m'en manquait plus qu'un pour les avoir tous. Et hier matin pendant que je dormais tranquillement et que je profitais pleinement de mes _vacances_, Lysianne (ma tutrice) grâce à ma montre magique et high-tech, m'envoya un message me disant qu'elle et toute son équipe avaient trouvé mon dernier cristal sur la planète de Fiore (où la magie existait donc je pourrais l'utiliser sans crainte) à l'endroit où se trouvait un trésor fabuleux laissé par un ancien pirate du nom de Gold Roger... Elle m'avait ensuite envoyé (par ma montre magique) une carte et m'avait dit de m'y téléporter tout de suite, vacances ou pas vacances...

Je m'étais donc téléportée dans ce monde de « Fiore » et m'étais retrouvée à la tombée de la nuit, à cause du décalage horaire, dans une ruelle sombre entourée de bandits, qui qu'en ils virent la carte que j'avais en main me foncèrent dessus pour me la prendre et sûrement aussi me tuer. Ne comptant pas me laisser faire, j'utilisai ma magie :

- « Par la magie d'Arceus transformation en berserk du feu ! »

Me voilà maintenant dans une armure rouge et une grande hache de guerre dans les mains avec mes longs cheveux blonds attachés dans une tresse et mes oreilles et ma queue de chat. J'assommais ensuite le plus d'ennemis que je pouvais mais ils étaient nombreux et malheureusement le sort de téléportation m'avais pris beaucoup de magie et m'avait fatiguée. J'utilisai alors un sort qui serait sûrement le dernier que je pourrais faire et qui je l'espérais les achèverait tous.

- « Inferno ! »

La plus part de mes ennemis furent touchés par la grande voire énorme flamme que j'avais provoquée mais il en restait toujours. Mes jambes commençaient à flanchées, j'étais à court de magie pour un autre sort et ma dignité m'empêchait de m'enfuir. J'entendis alors des voix et aperçu deux ombres, étaient telles amies ou ennemies ? Je ne pus le savoir car je m'évanouis sur le coup et sentis qu'on me rattrapée avant que je ne touche le sol.

Une voix qu'il me semblais avoir déjà entendue me sortis de mes pensées. C'était la personne a qui appartenait le regard bleu, qui était en fait un jeune homme de 17 ans comme moi, blond et plus costaud. Il me demandait si j'allais bien.

- « Oui, ça va mais peux tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?, lui ai-je demandé.

-Rogue et moi, il désigna un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux rouges qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, t'avons trouvée dans une ruelle entourée de bandits, je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu ne tombes par terre puis nous nous sommes débarrassés des bandits et enfin nous t'avons amenée ici, voilà , me répondit-il.

-Ah merci... Et on est où ici ?, lui redemandai-je.

-De rien, et on est sur le bateau pirate de Fairy Tail, me répondit-il tout fier. »

« Pirate » ce mot résonna dans ma tête, il allait falloir que j'en deviennes une moi aussi de « pirate » si je veux trouver le trésor dans lequel se trouve mon cristal... L'autre homme eu l'air de me remarquer enfin et me posa cette question :

- « Qu'est ce que ces gens te voulaient ?

-Ça, leurs dit-je en sortant ma carte.

-Mais... c'est... la carte de la route de tous les périls ! Rogue va chercher le vieux !, balbutia l'un de mes sauveurs. »

Le brun s'exécuta et sortit de la cabine où nous étions pendant que le blond essayait de digérer la nouvelle. « Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette carte ? » pensai-je. Le blond n'allait pas tarder à répondre à ma question :

- « Comment t'a fait pour avoir la carte qui mène au trésor de Gold Roger ? Nous ça fait 2 mois qu'on en cherche un exemplaire et on arrive pas à le trouver..., me demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas, une de mes connaissances me l'a donner, lui répondis-je laconiquement. »

À peine eus-je le temps de lui répondre, que le brun rentra dans notre cabine avec un petit homme qui avait l'air d'avoir un certain age.

- « Alors c'est elle qui a la carte ?, demanda le vieux.

-Oui c'est elle, mais on lui a donné alors elle ne sait pas comment en avoir une autre..., lui répondit le blond.

-Et je suppose que tu ne voudras pas nous l'a donner, me demanda-t-il, je lui répondis non de la tête et il poursuivis, alors que dirais tu de devenir un membre de la guilde de pirates de Fairy Tail?, me proposa-t-il.

-Hein ?!, avons nous hurlé, mes deux sauveurs et moi.

-C'est la meilleur solution que j'ai, nous expliqua le vieux.

-Moi ça me va, dit le blond avec je le remarquai enfin, un air arrogant.

-Moi ça m'est égal, rajouta le brun toujours autant intéressé.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix, étant donné qu'on est déjà en mer, donc j'accepte..., terminai-je.

-Super !Content que tu sois parmi nous ! Je suis Makarof le maître de cette guilde, le blond s'appelle Sting et le brun Rogue, me dit le vieux.

-Moi c'est Feles, leur dis-je. »

Je remis la carte à Makarof et Sting et Rogue me dirent de les suivre pour me montrer le reste de l'équipage et me mettre un tatouage qui montrerait mon appartenance à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Nous sortîmes de la cabine qui était en faites l'infirmerie, puis ils me conduisirent dans le bar du bateau, Sting monta sur table et cria de façon que tout le monde l'entende :

- « Écoutais moi bande de nazes ! Je vais vous présenter la nouvelle ! »

Après son entrée en scène, pour le moins bizarre, on entendit des murmures tels que : « c'est qui celle là » ou « tu crois que c'est celle qu'ils ont sauvée ? ». Alors comme ça, tout le monde ici était au courant, super pour ma réputation... Quoi que : « tu t'imagines, Sting Eucliffe qui sauve quelqu'un ? Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble... » J'étais supposée le prendre comment ?! Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus que je sentis qu'on me portait et qu'on me posait sur la table, je me retournai : c'était Sting.

- « Je vous présente Feles euh..., dit-il en se rendant compte que je n'avais pas dit mon nom de famille.

-Feles Armageddon, je m'appelle Feles Armageddon, enchantée. »

Les gens m'acclamèrent puis soit ils retournèrent à leurs occupation soit certains vinrent me voir. Sting et moi descendîmes de notre perchoir et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus, qui semblait avoir un an de plus que moi vint nous voir.

- « Vous sortez ensemble non ?, demanda-t-elle »

Je fus estomaquée par sa question. Moi et Sting, sortirent ensemble ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi, on se connaît depuis seulement hier ! Avant que Sting n'est pu répondre ce qui devait être une grosse bêtise, une autre jeune femme qui elle était blonde aux yeux noisettes calma la première des deux filles.

- « Voyons Mira ne raconte pas n'importe quoi... »

Ouf sauvée, la dénommée Mira retourna au bar et la blonde se tourna vers moi.

- « Je m'appelle Lucy, et celle que j'ai appelée Mira s'appelle en fait Mirajane et c'est la barman de Fairy Tail, fait gaffe à elle, elle adore mettre des gens en couple. Suis moi je vais te présenter les autres, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je la suivis et fis la connaissance de : Natsu, un garçon de 17 ans aussi aux cheveux roses et avec un penchant pour la bagarre Grey, 17 ans aussi, aux cheveux ébènes, bagarreur aussi et je ne sais pas pourquoi il était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon Elfman et Lisana, le frère et la sœur de Mirajane, qui avaient la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle Jubia, jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et qui était éperdument amoureuse de Grey Cana une alcoolo aux cheveux bruns qui me proposa de l'alcool ce que je refusai immédiatement Levy, la meilleur amie de Lucy et passionnée de lecture comme elle Jet et Droy, les deux pots de colle de Levy Gadgeel, un mec aux cheveux noirs plutôt longs et qui avaient des piercings partout Wendy, une petite fille de quatorze ans aux longs cheveux et qui étaient très timide Roméo du même âge que Wendy Yukino une jeune femme timide aussi aux cheveux blancs et courts comme Lisana. Je fis aussi la connaissance de Happy, Carla, Lily, Lector et Frosh, les chats parlant et volant de Natsu, Wendy, Gadgeel, Sting et Rogue qui étaient des chasseurs de dragons.

Bizarrement la plus part des gens étaient sidérés que Sting et Rogue aient sauvés quelqu'un, moi la première quand j'ai vu que l'un était super arrogant et l'autre super je-m'en-foutiste ! Mirajane s'amusait d'ailleurs à me taquiner avec ça, comme quoi je sortirais avec l'un d'entre deux... A mon avis il lui manque une case à cette chère Mira. Pendant que je discutais avec celle ci je ne vis pas une femme et un homme sortirent de la cabine du capitaine et se diriger vers moi. Je ne les aperçus que quand la femme s'adressa à moi, elle avait une belle chevelure rouge et portait une armure, l'homme lui avait les cheveux bleus et un tatouage sur le visage.

- « Tu dois être Feles, la nouvelle non ? Je me présente, je m'appelle et Erza et voici Gerald, mon petit copain, me dit-elle.

-Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ?, lui demandai-je.

-Je voulais te poser une question que le maître a oubliée, nous voudrions savoir quelle est ta magie, continua-t-elle.

-Je possède la magie d'Arceus, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre je leur expliquai, ma magie fonctionne grâce à des cristaux ayant chacun leur élément, ils me permettent de me transformer en prenant leur élément, terminai-je. »

Ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose alors je décidai de leur faire une petite démonstration, je refis la même incantation que hier et me retrouvai dans la même armure avec la même hache en main.

- « Par exemple là j'ai l'élément du feu, leur dis-je espérant qu'ils aient enfin compris. »

Mon souhait fut entendu car Erza me répondit par un : « je vois, je vois ». J'en profitai pour me dé-transformer. Le jeune homme au cheveux bleus qui jusque là n'avait rien dit remarqua quelque chose d'étrange me concernant et m'en fis la réflexion :

- « C'est normal Feles que tu es une queue de chat et des oreilles de chat ? »

Silence. Le bar jusque là bruyant semblait vide. Je détestai cette question, je ne savais jamais quoi répondre car personne ne me croirait si je disais la vérité. Je choisis donc une réponse laconique :

- « Oui c'est normal puisque je ne suis pas humaine... »

Et de nouveau du silence. Cela devenait agacent. J'espérais plus que tout que Gerald se contenterait de cette réponse. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas...

- « Si tu n'est pas humaine, qu'est ce que tu est alors ?

-Je suis... »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que quelqu'un plaça sa main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de parler. Le propriétaire de cette main n'était autre que Sting. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs un sourire en coin qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Le blond dit alors à l'attention de tout le monde :

- « Effectivement Feles n'est pas humaine, puisqu'elle est un chaton, dit celui-ci fière de son coup. »

Cette réponse paru plaire à tout le monde. J'allais alors remercier Sting même si je n'appréciais pas de me faire traiter de « chaton ». Je fus couper dans mon élan par Sting (encore) qui n'avait enfaîte pas fini sa phrase :

- « Et pas n'importe quel chaton, puisque c'est le mien !, dit-il toujours avec le même sourire.

-Je ne suis pas à toi !, hurlai-je en l'envoyant valser dans le mur grâce à un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire. »

Pendant que Sting agonisait, que Mirajane était au comble du bonheur et se faisait des films, que Happy, le chat bleu, criai à tout bout de champs « c'est beau l'amour » en roulant les r, moi je déblatérais des explications et niais tout ton en bloc...Une fois que le calme était à peu près revenu, Mira put me faire mon tatouage qui se trouvait sur le haut de mon bras gauche, de couleur jaune.

Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que je rejoignis la guilde de pirates de Fairy Tail !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je discutais tranquillement avec la petite Wendy avec qui je mettais liée d'amitié. La jeune fille étant gentille comme tout, je ne vois pas comme j'aurais pu ne pas me sympathiser avec elle. Notre conversation fut coupée par Erza qui appelait chacun à son poste, car notre navire allait amarrer. Tout le monde ne fut pas appeler, comme Wendy et moi qui me dit que nous allions accoster sur une île pour faire le plein de vivres.

Une fois l'ancre jetée, nous descendîmes du bateau et nous séparâmes en petit groupe pendant que le maître, Gerald et Erza allaient chercher les provisions. Je me retrouvai donc avec Wendy, son chat Carla, Natsu, son chat Happy et Lucy. Natsu avait faim et nous rabâchait les oreilles alors on alla manger un morceau au restaurant puis comme nous restions toute la journée sur l'île nous décidâmes de visiter la ville. C'était une ville portuaire : à n'importe-quel endroit de la ville, nous sentions l'odeur du poisson. Happy ne tenant plus, on dut lui acheter un poisson car sinon je crois bien que Lucy l'aurait jeté à l'eau tellement il nous pompait l'air...

Soudain nous vîmes un nuage de fumée, puis je puis distingué deux hommes et deux chats qui volaient à leurs côtés, je vis aussi derrière eux une cinquantaine de personnes leurs courir après. Toutes ces personnes couraient vers nous, je pus ainsi voir que les deux hommes étaient Rogue et Sting avec leurs chats et que les personnes qui les poursuivaient étaient de la marine. Je soupirai, dans quel pétrin ces deux là s'étaient-ils fourrés ? Vu que les deux garçons avaient eu la bonne idée de courir dans notre direction, nous fûmes obligés de fuir avec eux.

Malheureusement nous n'arrivions pas à les distancer. Un croisement nous donna l'idée de nous séparer en petits groupes. Lucy, Natsu et Happy prirent alors le chemin de droite, Wendy, Rogue et Frosh allèrent tout droit et Sting, Lector et moi, nous prîmes le chemin de gauche. Malgré cela la marine nous suivait toujours : ils avaient eu la même idée que nous. D'un coup je sentis que l'on me poussait de côté et vu alors passer les soldats qui me poursuivaient. J'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un, une fois que les bruits de pas de nos poursuivants furent assez éloignés, ces mêmes bras me relâchèrent et je pus voir Sting qui avaient eu la bonne idée de nous cacher dans une ruelle.

- « Bien jouer, lui dis-je.

-J'ai bien le droit à une petite récompense alors, dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Quelle récompense ?, lui demandai-je un peu apeurée.

-Je sais pas moi... Un baiser par exemple, fit-il avec un sourire un peu pervers cette fois si et en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi,

-Et puis quoi encore ?!, répondis-je énervée. »

Pour la peine il se pris un coup de pied dans le ventre ! Une fois que monsieur se releva, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de rentrer au bateau. Nous nous mîmes donc en route. Pendant tout le trajet, les femmes se retournaient vers Sting et dès qu'elles croisaient son regard elles rougissaient et détournaient les yeux. Je lui demandai si c'était tout le temps comme ça, et il me répondis avec arrogance que oui ça l'était, je soupirai, et il me demanda alors si j'étais jalouse. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi je devrais l'être je répondis négativement et lui demandai pourquoi.

- « Laisse tomber..., me répondit-il déçu. »

Je haussais les épaules, ça ne devait pas être grave me dis-je. Soudain nous fûmes entourés de toute part par la marine, et cette fois ci aucun échappatoire n'était possible. Une seule solution s'offrait à nous : nous battre. Sting s'était déjà jeté dans la mêlée d'ailleurs. Même si nos ennemis étaient nombreux, nous avions une chance car eux ils ne pratiquaient pas la magie, ils n'avaient que des armes blanches pour la plus part.

- « Par la magie d'Arceus transformation en danseuse des airs !, incantai-je. »

Un halo vert cette fois ci m'entoura et quand il disparut je portais un kimono vert avec un ruban blanc, j'avais un katana dans chaque main et mes cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Je sentis un regard pesant sur moi et me retournai pour croiser le regard de Sting. Il détourna le regard.

- « Cette tenue te va mieux que l'autre, me dit-il toutant assommant les hommes à coup de poings du dragon de la lumière.

-Abrutit, soufflai-je entre mes dents. »

Je m'élançai dans le tas en repoussant mes adversaires avec mes épées. Grâce à ma magie, ces deux armes n'avaient pas besoin de toucher leur cible, le déplacement d'air qu'elles faisaient étaient démultipliés et les ennemis qui se le prenaient de plein fouet ne s'en sortaient pas toujours indemne. Je sautai alors au dessus d'une dizaine d'hommes, et en même temps que je faisais comme si je coupais l'air en croisant mes katanas, j'incantai :

- « Double-dash ! »

Un vent puissant était apparu à l'endroit où j'avais fait bouger mes katanas, il s'abattit sur ces hommes les projetant contre le mur d'une maison. Le choc que cela produit suffit à les assommer. Avec un sourire satisfait je me tournai vers le reste de nos anciens poursuivants, Sting se débarrassait des derniers. Je désactivai alors ma magie et retrouva mon short et mon tee-shirt. Une fois tous les adversaires mis au tapis, Sting pris ma main, puis il courut à vive allure en direction du bateau, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa course.

- « Dépêchons nous avant que les renforts arrivent !, cria-t-il à m'adresse.

-Tu peux lâcher ma main, tu sais, lui dis-je espérant qu'il m'obéisse.

-Non pas envie, me répondit-il en serrant ma main plus fort pour m'empêcher de la retirer. »

Sting n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main quand nous arrivâmes, ce que Mirajane (elle était restée sur le bateau avec d'autres personnes) s'empressa de nous faire remarquer. J'enlevai tout de suite ma main de celle de Sting et lui mis une droite au visage. Bien fait pour lui !

Les autres ne tardèrent pas a venir et une fois que les derniers arrivés : Gerald, Erza et Makarof furent là, notre navire leva l'ancre et partit en direction de la route de tous les périls. D'après ce que m'avait dit Wendy, il nous faudrait deux, trois jours pour arrivés à l'entrée de cette route.

Pendant qu'une énième bagarre générale avait lieu dans le bar, je m'éclipsai dans ma cabine où régnait le calme et la tranquillité. Ma cabine n'était composée que d'un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet mais cela me suffisais largement. Pour se qui était des douches elles étaient communes, mais heureusement elles n'étaient pas mixtes.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et repensai à tout ce qui m'était arrivée... J'étais devenue pirate du jour au lendemain, mais vu ce qui mettais déjà arrivé, plus rien ne m'étonnait. Puis je pensai à Fairy Tail : les mages de la guilde entretenaient tous un lien qui les faisaient ressembler à une famille ou plutôt Fairy Tail _était _une famille. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Sting, cet idiot n'a fait que m'embêter depuis que je le connais : d'abord il dit que je suis « son chaton », ensuite il essaye de me voler un baiser et enfin me tiens la main pendant notre course au travers de la ville, nous faisant passer pour un couple aux yeux de Mira... Mais il m'avais aussi sauvé...(Moi : Tu oublis pas un peu Rogue là?)

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me sortit de mes songes. La personne à laquelle je pensais se trouvai à présent devant moi.

- « Le vieux veut nous parler de quelque chose, il demande la présence de tout le monde. Tu viens ?, me demanda Sting.

-J'arrive lui répondis-je. »

Je suivis Sting et il m'amena au bar. Makarof était debout sur le comptoir du bar pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Dès qu'il nous vit il entama son discours :

- « Si je vous ait tous réuni ici, c'est pour vous rappeler ou vous apprendre ce qu'il va se passer sur la route de tous les périls, il marqua une pose pour être sur d'avoir toute notre attention et continua, sur la route de tous les périls il y a dix îles en plus de celle où se trouve le trésor de Gold Roger. Sur chacune de ses îles se trouve un coffre contenant une multitudes de clés, ces clés sont essentielles pour pouvoir avoir accès au trésor. Une guilde ne peut avoir qu'un seul exemplaire de chaque clé à la fois, si une des clés et perdue ou a été volée, la guilde peut aller la reprendre sur la bonne île. »

Nous acquiesçâmes pour montrer que nous avions compris et Erza continua les explications à la place du maître :

- « Malheureusement les îles sont remplis de monstres ou de pièges et la route qui mène à la clé est longue est difficile... C'est pour ça que le maître, Gerald et moi avons décider de faire des groupes de deux pour explorer l'île, chaque groupe prenant bien sur une direction différente. Voici ces groupes : Levy et Gadgeel, rougissements pour Levy et grognements pour Gadgeel, Jubia et Grey, celui-ci du rattraper Jubia qui s'évanouit, Wendy et Roméo, les deux s'adressèrent un sourire timide, Lucy et Natsu, ils se tapèrent dans la main, Lisana et Elfman, les deux étaient contents de se retrouver ensemble, Yukino et Rogue, ce fut la première fois que je vis Rogue sourire, et enfin Sting et Feles, Sting me lança un sourire narquois qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel, les autres resteront bien sur sur le bateau. »

A cet instant j'étais sure d'une seule chose : il n'y avait que Mirajane pour faire des groupes pareils...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Les deux jours qui nous séparaient du début de la route de tous les périls étaient passés très vite. En effet Erza, que je n'aurais jamais imaginée aussi sadique, nous a « entraînés » pour les îles, nous avons donc du faire 500 fois le tour du bateau avec des poids allant de 20 kilos à 50 kilos sur le dos, des milliers de pompes, des combats entre nous, nous avons du apprendre à nous servir des équipements de survie que l'on nous donnait comme les signaux de détresse ou pour montrer que l'on avait trouvé la clef qui n'étaient visibles que de la guilde. Le pire de tous ça c'est que dès que quelqu'un demandait de faire une pause celui-ci voyait son travaille doublé...

J'étais sur le pont du bateau et regardais le couché du soleil quand je vus qu'il y avait un « trou » sur la falaise que je voyais depuis tout a l'heure. Ce trou n'était pas l'entrée d'une grotte, non le seul plafond au dessus de ce trou était le ciel. Ce qui voulait dire que cette falaise, qui était tellement grande que je ne pense pas que l'on puisse la contourner, n'était en faite qu'un immense mur. Et en entendant les cris de mes compagnons je compris que ce « trou » n'était autre que l'entrée de la route de tous les périls. Erza confirma ce que je pensai :

- « Tout le monde à son poste nous arrivons sur la route de tous les périls ! »

La manœuvre demandait du monde car elle était plutôt délicate à cause de l'étroitesse du passage.

Heureusement elle se fit sans encombre et le maître convia tout le monde à venir dans le bar pour fêter ça. Une fois que tout le monde était là, Makarof nous fit un discours pour nous féliciter du travail accomplit jusque là et pour nous dire de persévérer car cela n'était que le début... Ensuite il laissa le reste à Mira qui déclara une « tournée générale », et tout le monde sous peine de la voir pleurer du boire de l'alcool, même moi qui n'aime pas trop ça !

Maintenant je me trouvais à une table avec à ma gauche Grey et Jubia qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, en face d'eux Natsu et Lucy se tenaient la main et n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des regards complices et juste en face de moi Sting qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder perversement... Heureusement, pour moi que l'alcool ne me faisait rien , mais bon c'est normal après tout je ne suis pas humaine...

N'en pouvant plus de me faire reluquer sur toute les coutures par Sting, je me décidai de demander de l'eau glacée à Mira pour rafraîchir les ardeurs de cet idiot. C'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui m'attrapa le bras et me fit me retourner vers lui. Mon regard améthyste croisa le sien bleu azur, il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. J'oubliai alors mon eau glacée, ne pensant qu' à son souffle que je sentais sur son visage et son regard remplis de désir, il mit la main qui était sur mon bras, sur mon visage et raccourcit de plus en plus la distance qui nous séparait. Alors que mes lèvres allaient rencontrer les siennes, l'odeur de l'alcool me fit redescendre sur terre et je me reculai précipitamment. Voyant de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, je lui expliquai :

- « Sting tu n'as pas conscience de tes actes. Tu es bourré, et en plus cela ne se fait pas d'embrasser une personne que tu n'aimes pas !

-Mais je t'aime moi !, me dit-il en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

-Mais bien sur je te crois... Bon aller, sois sage et attends moi là, je vais chercher quelque chose pour te remettre les idées en place, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le comptoir. »

Sting n'était pas décidé à me lâcher alors il me suivis jusqu'à Mirajane. Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'en menait pas large et ne m'aida pas grand chose. Elle s'était endormie sur une table et parler de bisounours dans son sommeil... Super ! Et je faisais quoi moi, maintenant ? Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que Sting allait tenir avant de me sauter dessus et je ne savais pas où trouver de l'eau ! Je sentis encore une fois le souffle chaud de Sting sur ma nuque, et sus que j'avais la réponse à la première de mes questions. Sauf que moi c'était la deuxième que je voulais !

- « Sting, tu peux te pousser s'il te plaît ?, lui demandai-je désespérément.

-Mais on est pas bien comme ça, mon chaton ?, me répondit-il. »

Il me demandait si j'étais pas bien ?! Mais bien sur que j'allais bien ! J'avais juste un jeune homme qui était plutôt beau gosse même si jamais je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais, collé contre moi avec sa tête sur mon épaule et ses mains mes hanches... Il se moquait de moi? Je crevais de chaud il veut dire !

Je sentis qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre mon cou et remontait jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'étais encore plus gênée et commençais a avoir peur de la suite, je devais l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes. Je lui donnai un coup dans les parties intimes et m'enfuis en courant vers ma cabine en lâchant un faible « désolée... ». Je claquai la porte, me lavai et en passant devant la glace je ne pus que remarquer de belles rougeurs sur mes joue... Je secouai ma tête essayant d'oublier cet épisode.

Quand je regardai l'heure sur ma montre je fus surprise de savoir qu'il était minuit, certes vous allez me dire qu'il est encore tôt pour quitter une fête ? Eh bien moi je pensais tout le contraire je ne suis pas du genre à me coucher très tard ayant besoin comme les enfants de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil et même si l'alcool avais le même effet sur moi que le caféine, il était rare que je me couche après dix heures. Je compris que la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas déjà au lit était sûrement Sting... Non ! Je ne devais pas y penser ! Sur ce je m'endormis en me demandant comment je devrais réagir devant le chasseur de dragon de la lumière.

Je fus réveillai par une Erza plus qu'énervée de ne pas me trouver debout. Encore à moitié endormie je lui murmurai, plus par habitude qu'autre chose :

- « Laisse moi dormir, Drago... »

Elle me tira, me faisant tomber parterre. Cette fois si je n'avais plus le choix, je m'étirai et lui dit que j'allais m'habiller le plus vite possible, espérant que cela suffirai pour ne pas raccourcir ma vie. Mais quand je croisais son regard il n'était pas effrayant comme je le pensais mais montrait plutôt de la curiosité. Zut moi qui pensais qu'elle n'en aurait pas fais cas...

- « Qui est ce « Drago » ?, ne put-elle se retenir.

-Mon meilleur ami, on vit ensemble et il est souvent chargé de me réveiller, c'est tout, répondis-je franche. »

Je vus à son visage qu'elle était déçu mais ça m'était égale, je n'allais pas m'inventer un petit copain juste pour son plaisir ! Elle sortis de ma cabine tout en reprenant son air froid et glacial et en m'ordonnant de me dépêcher de m'habiller car on avait besoin de moi sur le pont. J'enfilai donc un short noir avec un tee-shirt bleu, me peignai, me brossai et tout cela le plus vite que je pouvais. Je sortis en courant de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers le pont.

Dès qu' Erza m' aperçut elle m'indiqua mon partenaire et me dis d'aller le rejoindre car il était mal en point et avait besoin que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie, cette tache m'avait été donné parce que j'étais son binôme et qu'on avait besoin de personnes pour manœuvrer le bateau par cette tempête. Moi qui cherchais à l'éviter... Quand je le vus je compris tout de suite ce que voulait dire Erza par « mal en point », en effet il était penchait par dessus bord et vomissait son petit-déjeuner. Je le mis par dessus mon épaule et le portais comme je pus jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Je trouvai un lit vide, le posais dessus et tournai la tête vers les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Tous les dragons slayers étaient réunis avec leurs partenaires respectifs. Alors comme ça les chasseurs de dragons avaient le mal de transport ? C'est génial quand on est un pirate ! Les personnes non malades me saluèrent et Lucy m'expliqua que généralement ils (Moi : je compte Wendy mais j'ai un doute sur le faite qu'elle soit malade...) arrivaient à supporter le tangage du bateau mais que dès que cela bougeait trop comme lors de cette tempête, leurs hauts le cœur revenaient... Levy continua en disant qu'on devait attendre Mirajane qui nous apporterait de quoi les endormir pour qu'ils se calment.

Quand on parle du loup... Mira arriva en trombe et nous donna à chacun (Moi : et oui, n'oublions a pas Roméo!) un somnifère, elle ajouta ensuite que l'on devait rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que la tempête ce calme au cas où ils se réveilleraient. Puis elle sortit comme elle était venue devant sûrement aider les autres. Je fis avaler le somnifère à Sting et il tomba comme une masse. Le regarder dormir me donnait envie alors je pris une chaise et m'endormis à mon tour, espérant qu'il me réveillerait si il y avait un problème.

Il ne dut pas y en avoir un car quand je me réveillai le calme était revenu et Sting avait repris des couleurs et me regardai non pas avec son éternel air arrogant mais il avait cette fois si un regard plus doux. A sa vue je ne pus n'empêchais de détourner le regard et de rougir. Il s'en aperçut et soupira. Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux et, chose surprenante, s'excusa de la soirée d'hier en disant qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et qu'il regrettait ses gestes déplacés. Je l'entendis murmurer « même si j'ai aimé ça », mais je n'en fis pas cas car il pensait que je n'avais rien entendu. Je lui pardonnai et lui fit l'un de mes plus beaux sourires en guise de réponse. Il me le rendit puis Sting restant Sting, il reprit son air arrogant et me dit :

- « Allez viens mon chaton, il parait que l'on est proche de la première île ! »

Nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie et rejoignîmes les autres sur le pont. Ce que Sting avait dit était vrai, une île se tenait bien en face de nous.


End file.
